


So Many Things I'm Not

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Things I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ October 13, 2012.

She swallows around his cock and glances up at him. He’s covering his eyes still, with both hands, mouth slightly lax but his shoulders tense with shame. He can’t look at her, she knows, because otherwise he’ll see a girl so close to his daughter’s age sucking at his cock. And that’s not something he can handle.  
  
She closes her eyes, too, bobbing her head and trying not to moan, knowing it will freak him out. Wisps of blue hair fall from her hold and brush against his legs. She knows her blue lipstick is smeared across her lips, across her face, can see the pathways of her kisses imprinted across his skin.  
  
He groans, jerking his hips up when she suckles at his cock. She splays her hand against his stomach, holding him in place.  
  
She knows this is as close as she can get. He reaches down one hand, unable to look at her, but tucking her hair behind her ear delicately.  
  
And it’s almost enough.


End file.
